Sisters In All But Blood
by Paragon of Awesomeness
Summary: While sightseeing on Nar Shaddaa, Vette and Risha bump into one another. The two freshly reunited friends go to catch up on old times, but things begin to get awkward when their husbands enter the picture... LSM Smuggler, LSM Sith Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I've been waiting for someone to put up a story where these two have a heartwarming reunion, but that hasn't happened, so I'm writing one myself. Both the Smuggler and the Warrior are lightsiders, because that's how I roll, plus I think it would take a light side Sith to fall in love with Vette. Anyways, here's the first chapter.**

* * *

Vette walked through the entrance of the Star Cluster Suites Hotel on Nar Shaddaa, and nodded to herself in approval. Granted, it wasn't the fanciest place in the galaxy, but for Nar Shaddaa, this was as good as it got. The hotel's casino really was impressive. As Vette eyed the card tables, she could already picture her husband using his little mind trick thing on the other players to win them mountains of credits. They might even end up profiting from this vacation! Plus Vette would finally have time to get her lekku buffed like she'd been planning to do for what seemed like ages now.

Of course, she couldn't forget about the best part of coming here: Unlimited alone time with Benevolon.

There were times when Vette thought she dreaming, and at any second she was going to wake up and find herself back in the slave pens on Korriban with that prick, Jailer Knash, testing how high he could set her shock collar without it making her pass out from the pain. Then Benevolon would give her that endearing look of his, and all of Vette's fears would cease to exist.

Even when Vette remembered how she'd met him, and how she'd gotten to where she was now, part of her still couldn't fully believe it. When Darth Baras had given her to Benevolon as a reward for completing his trials and becoming his apprentive, Vette had thought she'd end up dead within a week under the ownership of this massive Sith Pureblood. When he didn't kill her for speaking her mind, she decided to go for the jackpot and asked him to remove her shock collar.

He'd taken it off without hesitating, and while she was ridiculously grateful, it also made Vette feel kind of dumb for not asking sooner.

The more she traveled with Benevolon, the more he surprised her. He was mature, reasonable, insightful, and sometimes when he talked with her, he even seemed to have a sense of humor!

Of course, as Benevolon's reputation and his rank among the Sith grew, they also came across quite a few women in their travels who were hoping to "experience the power of the Sith." Vette had felt sick whenever they encountered these harlots, expecting to not see Benevolon for a few hours, and possibly even go back to Balmorra so she could use that amnesia serum the Republic had there on herself. But Benevolon would surprise her yet again, and he would make it very clear to those schuttas that he was not interested in their offers.

Benevolon would even assist Vette in her personal affairs. He helped her recover a priceless Twi'lek artifact, reunited her with her sister, and he was even there for her when her mother was laid to rest. As they did all this, Vette eventually realized something that, quite simply, blew her mind: Benevolon _liked_ her. And not in the friendly sense.

He was a highborn pure-blooded Sith Lord! He could have any woman that he wanted in the galaxy - hell, he could probably have several! But he picked her, a Twilek, and a former slave - _his_ former slave. When Vette had asked him why, Benevolon told her that she was beautiful, charming, occasionally crazy, and she always found ways made his life interesting - why wouldn't he choose her?

The first time he had kissed her, Vette swore she'd felt electricity on her lips, and had spent the next several hours locked in her quarters, trying desperately to get her breathing and heart rate back down to normal. The next day, she'd ambushed Benevolon in his quarters and made out with him for at least an hour.

As their relationship progressed, all Vette could think about was how wonderful Benevolon was in every aspect imaginable. She's never been good of keeping track of dates, but by the end of what she thought was a month (it could've been a week for all she knew) she had told Benevolon that she was in love with him. She'd been terrified that he wouldn't understand, or he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings But her concerns were unfounded once again as he smiled, kissed her, and calmly told Vette that she didn't have to rush their relationship - he'd be there for her no matter what. And that only made her love him more.

Eventually she'd gathered the courage to tell him why she wouldn't take their relationship further. Before Vette had been separated from her mother, she'd made a promise that she would never lie with a man unless she was married to him. But instead of arguing with her, Benevolon walked right up to Vette, looked her in the eye, and asked her to marry him.

Vette had said yes. Then she said it again just to be sure, and then a third time for good luck. All the while, she was bouncing with pure joy

And now that the two of them had finally managed to get a break from the war, Vette wanted a honeymoon just for herself and her perfect husband. She'd contacted a good travel agent, and this hotel was one of three places he'd recommended, and now Vette was here to make sure it was suitable for her little romantic getaway.

Vette walked up to the male Twi'lek sitting at the front desk, but before she could talk to him, another woman beat her to the punch.

"Excuse me," The human woman said. "I have a reservation here under the name Valia Beutara."

As she waited, Vette stopped to think. _'Where have I heard that name before...'_ Then she remembered. Back when she'd been part of Nok Drayen's crew, Vette had been best friends with the crime lord's daughter, Risha. As well as constantly getting into all sorts of trouble, the two girls would often talk about how Risha would one day inherit her father's criminal empire. Despite only being a child, Risha had been well-trained by her father, so the girl knew that she would need plenty of aliases in the future. When they couldn't find something to do that was really fun, one of their activities had been to come up with pseudo identities for each other.

"Valia Beutara" had been in Risha's top ten list.

The woman turned around, and when she saw Vette staring at her in shock, she frowned. "Is there something I can help you with, miss?"

"...Risha?" Was all that Vette was able to get out.

The human woman's eyes widened briefly, then she recomposed herself took a step closer to Vette.

The Twi'lek felt the barrel of a blaster poking into her side.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"It's me... Vette."

"_Vette_! What the- !" Risha took a couple seconds to make sure she'd heard correctly, then eventually holstered the blaster she'd been pointing at Vette and asked her childhood friend "What are you doing here, Vette? And how did you recognize me? We haven't seen each other in over a decade!"

"I was just here to check the place out, and when you checked in, I recognized the alias you used. But what are _you_ doing here, Risha? I-I thought you and Nok were dead!" Then a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, if you're alive, does that mean that Nok's still kicking too?"

Risha glanced around, and saw that they were beginning to attract attention. "Vette, why don't we go find a place to sit down, where hopefully we'll have a little privacy." The two old friends found themselves a small table near the edge of the casino, where they'd easily be able to spot anyone who tried to sneak up on them.

"Alright," Risha sighed as she answered Vette's questions. "Vette, you were once my closest friend, so I figure you deserve to know the truth... My father and I didn't die all those years ago. Well, he's dead now, but here's what happened: We went into hiding after one of Nok's lieutenants infected him with an incurable disease that slowly ate him from the inside out. So he had to freeze himself in carbonite, until I was ready."

"Ready for what, Risha?" Vette wondered, her curiosity eating away at her.

"The Drayens were not always crime lords and pirates, Vette. We were the rulers of Dubrillion until the current king's ancestors usurped the throne from us. When my family was driven into exile, my great grandfather hid the crown and all his greatest treasures in a derelict starship floating in deep space, to be left there until a Drayen heir would have the strength necessary to reclaim it."

"And you did?"

"Yes," Risha confirmed. "But I had a lot of help."

Suddenly remembering the stories she'd heard buzzing all over the HoloNet awhile back, Vette said "I think I heard something about this. If I remember correctly, this help came in the form of a Mirialan hotshot starship captain, who has a reputation for being a bit of a womanizer. I hear that now he's pretty much taken over the entire criminal underworld, and has somehow managed to be the Republic's biggest patriot at the same time."

Risha rolled her eyes at the womanizer part. "You got it in one. As much as I hate to admit it, the man can be ridiculously charming, but he's absolutely incorrigible when it comes to women. Sometimes I ask myself why I ever even considered marrying him, and other times I wonder why I didn't do it sooner."

Vette's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, did I just hear you right... You're married to the king of the underworld?"

Risha proudly held up her left hand so Vette could feast her eyes on the bright band of solid gold placed firmly on Risha's third finger.

Suddenly Risha's holocommunicator started beeping, and she smiled apologetically at her old friend. "Sorry, that's probably my husband. I have to take this." Vette nodded in understanding, and Risha turned around to speak to her lover.

Risha turned on her holo, and instantly a hologram of her husband appeared in the palm of her hand. "Hey there, beautiful," He said as he gave his wife a smile. "Everything going smoothly for you?"

"Things are going great for me, Vaalrinn," Risha responded. "I actually bumped into an old friend while I was checking in. She and I were just catching up when you called."

"Oh? Well then perhaps you'd like to introduce me to your friend," Vaalrinn said with a deviant grin on his face. "We can... get to know one another."

Risha's eyes turned to ice. "If you say another word continuing that train of thought, I'll personally make sure you don't even _see_ a woman for an entire month."

"Okay! Okay!" her husband exclaimed, now scared. "It was just a joke, Risha."

"Whatever," She shrugged, apathetic. She was used to Vaalrinn's "escapades" and knew how to counter them. "How soon can you be here?"

"I'm looking at the building you're in right now," He answered. "I'll be there in less than a- Hang on," He paused as something caught his attention. "There's a Sith Lord heading towards the hotel."

"A Sith?" Risha exclaimed, genuinely surprised. "Why is a Sith coming here?"

"Don't know, don't care," Vaalrinn shrugged. "All I know is that I'm not gonna let the Empire screw up my wife's vacation. Give me five minutes, babe, and I'll be right there as soon as I've blasted this Sith into next week."

"Of course," Risha said. "And just know that if you get hurt, I'll be sure to kiss it better."

"You always know how to motivate me, Risha." Her husband laughed. Then he disappeared as he hung up.

Risha put away her holo and then turned around to continue her conversation with Vette. "So, I've told you about my adventures since we last saw each other. What have you been up to?"

The Twi'lek grinned "Well, not too long after you and Nok 'died' I fell in with a group of Twi'lek artifact hunters who were dedicated to restoring Twi'lek pride. I pulled my best heist ever with them on this Duros scum-sucker named Cada Bliss who was notorious for exploiting Twi'leks in every way imaginable. We took everything we possibly could from him, and then some."

Risha laughed "I'd be disappointed with anything less, Vette. You are the best thief I've ever met."

Vette blushed, and continued. "Me and the gang pulled a few more jobs together. We never had that much money, because we sold whatever artifacts we had to the people who would put them where they belonged, not to the highest bidder. Eventually, we got a tip from a mysterious informant about a job on Korriban that seemed to have a lot of potential."

"You tried to steal from the Sith homeworld?" Risha gaped. "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah. And it doesn't help that our informant turned out to be Cada Bliss," Vette sighed. "The Sith found us breaking into the tomb of Naga Sadow - as you can probably imagine, they weren't very happy. The gang barely escaped, but I was caught, and got thrown into the slave pens."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine what it must have been like in that terrible place." Risha said. The stories of what the Sith did to their prisoners were horrifying. Rumor claimed that as they tortured their prisoners, they'd use the Force to keep them alive, and then twist the strange power even further to force the victim to feel every last painful sensation of what was being done to them.

"How did you escape that awful place?" Risha wondered.

Vette paused before answering. "Well... that's actually kind of a funny story. You see, I never really escaped, what happened is-"

Suddenly the main entrance door for the hotel was blasted off its hinges, and as the two ladies spun to watch, Risha saw her husband fly through the air, and stop as he crashed into a sabaac table. Before Risha could become concerned, though, Vaalrinn sprang to his feet, and fired a series of bolts from his blaster at the person responsible for his brief flight.

Standing in what what was left of the entrance was a massive pure-blooded Sith Lord, who wielded a single lightsaber with an amethyst blade. And he used it masterfully as he deflected every one of Vaalrinn's shots, sprinting towards him as he did so. People who'd been gambling away their life savings mere seconds ago suddenly ran from the hotel's prime casino, screaming the entire time.

Risha whipped out her blaster, and pointed it at the Sith, but before she could pull the trigger, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye: Vette had a blaster in her hand, and she was pointing it at Vaalrinn.

"Vette, what are you doing!" Risha screamed as she yanked her friend's arm down. Thankfully, she'd done so before Vette had been able to fire a shot.

"I'm trying to kill the guy that's trying to kill my husband!" The Twi'lek snapped, indignant.

Despite the fact that the man she loved was fighting for his life, Risha stared at Vette for a full three seconds with her mouth open before she managed to ask "..._What_ did you just say?"

Vette chose to be blunt. "That Sith Lord over there is my husband. It's all a really long story, and believe me when I say that I'm just as surprised as you are, Risha. But can we talk about this later? Right now I need you to help me kill the punk that my husband's currently fighting."

"Uh, no," Risha retorted. "Because that 'punk' is _my_ husband!"

Now it was Vette's turn to stare at her friend.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me..." The Twi'lek finally groaned as she shook her head.

Suddenly the attention of the two women returned to the fight as Vaalrinn leaped aside to avoid Benevolon's strike, his lightsaber cleaving a pazaak table in two.

"Benevolon! Wait!" Vette screamed as she ran towards the two men.

"Vaalrinn, stop shooting right now!" Risha shouted, right behind her friend.

Fortunately their words were able to reach the men's ears, and the fighting ceased, though both kept their weapons ready, and eyed one another with a hostile glare.

Never taking his eyes off Vaalrinn, and keeping his lightsaber in a steady grip, Benevolon muttered "Nice to see you too, Vette. Care to lend a hand?"

"Both of you put away your weapons right now!" Vette yelled at them. When they hesitated, she rounded on her husband. "Why are the two of you fighting? And what are you even doing here, Benevolon?"

The Sith Pureblood answered "I got sick of having to deal with the Dark Council, so I decided that whatever problems they had could wait, and took some unscheduled R&R. I came to Nar Shaddaa because I knew you were here, and I wanted to surprise you. I was about to come in through the door when _he,_" Benevolon pointed accusingly at Vaalrinn, "came out of nowhere and started shooting at me."

Now that the attention was focussed on Vaalrinn, the Mirialan stammered "Well... I was about to come in here to see Risha, but then I noticed the big guy and... He's a Sith and I figured..." He stopped as he noticed the look of absolute fury in Vette's eyes. "Please don't kill me."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one for you people. I hope you enjoyed the start of this fanfic, and by all means, please leave a review if you want the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's an update. Finally! Just a word of warning: This chapter contains spoilers for the titles that the Smuggler and the Sith Warrior relieve after completing their campaigns. And this chapter is a fair bit shorter that the last. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vette seemed to seriously consider shooting Vaalrinn for a couple seconds, but eventually lowered the blaster that she'd pointed at him the instant she'd found out that the Mirialan was the one who had initiated the fight with her husband. Vaalrinn sighed in relief, but it was short-lived as the Twi'lek's foot swung up to kick him between his legs, and Vaalrinn fell to his knees with a silent cry, clutching his now bruised male anatomy.

"Vette!" Risha snapped.

"What?" The Twi'lek demanded. "He deserves it for attacking Benevolon."

"I'm well aware of that, but remember that I'm going to be the queen of Dubrillion one day, and I still need an heir."

"Fine," Vette conceded. But she wasn't done with Vaalrinn, and Vette continued to take out her frustrations on her friend's husband as she whacked him over the head with the butt of her blaster.

"Ow! Okay, you got me, now stop it!" Vaalrinn pleaded.

"Oh quit whining, Vaalrinn," Risha scoffed. "We both know your skull's way too thick for that to do any real harm."

"Maybe, but my head's not so hard that getting hit doesn't hurt," the Mirialan groaned at he rubbed his head. "And you clearly don't know just how hard your friend hits. I'm pretty sure she bruised my brain."

"Even better," Risha smirked. "A little brain damage might actually be good for you."

"Oh come on, you're my wife! You're supposed to be on my side! What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

Risha gave him a _look_.

"Uh... actually, don't answer that. All things considered, I'm getting off pretty lightly." Vaalrinn stood and turned to Benevolon. "I suppose I should apologize, shouldn't I?"

"That is what most people who found themselves in this situation would do." the Sith Pureblood responded.

"Okay, I'm sorry I attacked you for no reason, but you-"

"I learned a long time ago that nothing anyone says before the word 'but' really counts." the Sith interrupted. "Say what you mean to say, nothing else."

The Mirialan smuggler was silent for a second, and when he saw Vette narrow her eyes at him, he subconsciously moved his hands to shield his crotch. Eventually he just said "I'm sorry for shooting at you."

"Apology accepted," Benevolon said graciously. He looked carefully at Vaalrinn for several seconds before murmuring "You're the Voidhound, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Vaalrinn smirked, pleased that he was so well-known. "Now, since you know my title, mind telling me yours? Oh, actually, let me guess first. You're a Darth, aren't you? Wait, you said that you had business with the Dark Council, does that mean you're a member?"

"Close, but not quite. I am indeed a Darth, but I am not a member of the Dark Council. In fact, my rank among the Sith is even higher than that, some would say."

"And that rank would be..." Vaalrinn said expectantly.

"I am the Emperor's Wrath. The Emperor himself selected me for this role, and it is my duty to enforce his will where and when he demands it, as well as lead the Empire's armies to war, and even keep the lords of the Dark Council in line when necessary."

Risha turned back to her friend. "Vette, care to explain how you're married to one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy?"

Vette blushed furiously, but fortunately for her, Benevolon came to the rescue. "To be fair, I was only a Sith acolyte when I first met her on Korriban. After I completed my trials and became a full Sith, my master at the time, Darth Baras, gave her to me as a gift, since she was a slave in those days, I'm sad to say. Despite the way we first met, Vette and I became fast friends, although I suppose it helped that I removed her shock collar as soon as she asked me to." He quickly got back on track. "As we spent more time together and traveled around the galaxy, I began to see Vette in a different way, and new feelings for her began to form." He turned to look at Vette and smiled. "And I am pleased to say that Vette eventually reciprocated those feelings. Several months later, the two of us were married."

"Well isn't that just adorable." Risha said with a genuine smile, though that smile turned mischievous when she looked at Vette again. "So Vette, how often do you have to crack the whip on your husband to keep him loyal to you?."

"Never."

Risha blinked. "Never?"

"Never." Vette proudly repeated. "Benevolon is, without a doubt, the best husband I ever could have asked for."

"And Vette is the only Twi'lek - the only _woman_ - in the galaxy who can make my head turn the way she does." Said husband declared. This led to Vette jumping up and wrapping her arms around Benevolon's neck to give him a kiss with a smile of pure happiness on her face. The large height difference between the two made kissing a bit of a challenge at times, but the end result was more than worth it to them both.

Risha gaped "You're telling me that I married a dashing scoundrel, while you married an evil dark tyrant-"

"I'm right here, and I resent that accusation."

"-and _I_ got the husband who's disloyal?"

"Hey!" Vaalrinn cried. "I personally consider myself to be the most loving and loyal husband in this star system!"

Risha gave her husband an _are-you-serious_ look. "Then let me ask you this, Vaalrinn: how many women have you flirted with since we landed on this moon?"

"None."

...

"Okay five... or more... Baker's dozen at most."

"Just how many do you think there are in a baker's dozen?" Benevolon wondered.

"By my count, forty eight."

Risha groaned.

Benevolon chuckled but refrained from commenting on the matter, as he instead spoke to his wife. "Vette, please tell me you were able to get us rooms before... _this_ happened." As he said this, Benevolon surveyed the destructive aftermath of his skirmish with the Voidhound.

"Sorry. Got caught up in my whole reunited-with-an-old-friend thing."

_"WHAT THE KRIFF HAPPENED TO MY CASINO?!"_

Four heads spun to see a furious human woman with two mercenaries at her side storming towards them.

"I just heard from my staff here that you idiots trashed this entire floor, and frightened away at least half my customers! And don't try to deny it. I spoke with the people monitoring my surveillance on my way here, and they say that my security cameras caught your faces from fourteen different angles. So unless you've got enough credits in your pocket to make me forget about all this - and believe me when I say that it's going to take a _lot _of credits to make up for the damages and lost business - I'm going to make you all wish you'd never been born."

Benevolon ordered "Vaalrinn, compensate this woman for the damage done to her establishment."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you started the fight."

"Your wife already kicked my ass because of that. We both pay fifty-fifty."

"Very well," Benevolon conceded as he turned back to the owner. "How much would it take to make this incident go away?"

"Four hundred thousand. This is the finest hotel on Nar Shaddaa, so that number's non-negotiable." She answered with an unforgiving look in her eyes.

Both men could easily afford to pay for their share of the damages, as Vaalrinn's criminal empire would easily get him his money back by the end of the week, and Benevolon, being the Emperor's Wrath, was able to have the necessary credits transferred directly from a private account that several members of the Dark Council had set up for him as a "gesture of goodwill". Once that was done, the owner smiled, told them all to have a pleasant day, and walked away, looking much calmer, though before she left, Benevolon had a quick word with her, and a few minutes later, he and Vette were booked to stay in the Star Cluster Suites' finest villa.

"Well, I'm glad we got that sorted out." Vette sighed. She then looked at Benevolon slyly. "What do you say we retire to our rooms and... figure out ways to relax and forget all this happened?"

The Emperor's Wrath chuckled "Sounds like a plan."

The couples grabbed their bags, and walked towards the elevator. But as they entered it, the doors shut earlier than they'd expected, and knocked over Vettes' bag, spilling its contents in the process. One item in particular caught Risha's eye.

"Is that a shock collar?"

Vette's eyes widened in horror, and all the blood drained from her face. "Oh kriff."

"Vette, why is there a chock collar in your bag?" Risha demanded. But her friend didn't answer. After a few seconds she figured it out. "Oh! Umm... wow. Did not see that one coming." She then glared at Benevolon. "Did you put her up to this?"

The Sith instantly answered "No I did not."

Risha continued to stare at him for several seconds, then shook her head in amazement. "I have to say, in all my years of knowing Vette, I never imagined she would turn out to be such a kinky minx."

Vette blushed furiously, and even the stoic Sith Lord twitched. Though they couldn't help it, considering their history.

* * *

_"You wanted to talk?" Benevolon said as he approached his wife._

_The Twi'lek turned the instant she heard his voice, and smiled when she saw him. "More than talk," She corrected. "I told the crew to get lost for a few hours, so it's just you, me, and an empty ship."_

_The Sith Lord grinned, and decided to play coy. "What were you thinking we might do in those hours, wife?"_

_"I might surprise you," Vette said suggestively. Then she dropped the bomb. "I found my old shock collar the other day." She then jerked her head in the direction of Benevolon's quarters. "Come on."_

_As Vette walked, Benevolon was frozen in place with shock. Finally he turned his head to where his wife had wandered off to and said "_What_ did you just say, Vette?" His wife simply ran back to grab his hand, and then dragged her husband behind her as she eagerly ran to Benevolon's bed._

* * *

Vette hastily shoved all her stuff that had spilled onto the elevator floor, shock collar included, back into her bag. Finally they reached their floor, and both couples exited to find their rooms and enjoy some privacy.

Benevolon looked at his wife. "Vette, should I assume that you don't want to wear... _it_ tonight?"

"Are you kidding, Benevolon? After all that, I'm gonna need to set the voltage to a higher level!"


End file.
